


Porclain Doll

by Bansheesvoice



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Gentle Sex, M/M, My First Fanfic, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansheesvoice/pseuds/Bansheesvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weell, This was a post for the Deadpool-Kink-Meme and because that is mainly dead, I tought: Why not post it here? The promt was:</p>
<p>"I wanna see Gentle Sex. Like SERIOUSLY gentle. Child-bride-on-her-wedding-night gentle. I wanna see Wade being treated like GLASS. Epic-level lovemaking. Especially if Wade has to be restrained so he doesn't take over and make it the hard fucking usually used.</p>
<p>Which is probably more accurate, but screw that! Show me the love, people!</p>
<p>Bonus points for feathers and/or flowers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porclain Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I´m still not sure about all of this... a well, I would love you for some feedback.

-_-_-_-_-_-  
Mondays in the office were always stressful on Providence, mostly because, unlike Nathan (Dayspring “Priscilla” Askanison noonecanremeberyourlongassname) Summers, who got two days a week to do something else than ”save everybodies puppy's and collective asses”, the problems didn't care for his days off and kept shamelessly piling on his desk, mocking him with their sheer number and the promise of a tension-headache once monday rolled by and he was, again, chained to the endless paperwork required to keep the island up and running.

Around 7 p.m.,when he was about halfway trough, Wade came practically crashing trough the doors, Irene's angry voice trailing behind him like a war banner. Leaping over the sturdy oak of Nathan's Desk, oddly enough not disturbing any of the papers, Wade landed half on his chair, half of to the ground, a shit eating grin stretching the material of his mask nearly to it's limits. “Guess who decided that you have fought enough of this paper-beast for one day!” Wade exclaimed cheerfully, launching into a full blown Deadpool-Rant®.

”I've been real good all day, even ate all my veggies, even those icky mushrooms in vinegar they served me today and irgs, the combination is horrible and was in no way my idea and I didn't even beat someone up or annoyed the s-word out of anybody and let me tell you, that's really really hard and speaking about hard, wow, you're stiff as a board, I think you need a neck rub, not that I'm offering. Anyway, did I tell you that I really missed you and that I'm bored and can we please go home now?”

“I missed you too, Wade...” Nate's lip twitched in fond annoyance to Wade's typical antics. He rearranged the Merc in his lap and shook his head. “But I'm afraid, as much as I would like to go home, Irene would have my head if I tried to. Why don't you watch some TV while I wrap this up and then we go home?” He leaned in and pressed the softest of kisses to Wade's brow.

He and Wade had been in a relationship of sorts ever since he had caught the mercenary going after one of his X-force members, Teresa . At first, he had only wanted to fuck him, to relive some of the stress and frustration in the only way that worked for both of them, besides fighting. Wade had needed a lot of convincing, no matter how readily Nathan touched him. He had snarled like a wounded animal and fought Nate, every tiny step of the way, biting and clawing and crying. It had taken years and sheer endless patience to get the merc as comfortable around him as he was now, sprawled across his lap, totally relaxed and at ease. Most of the time, he didn't even bother with the mask when they were alone.

What begun as grudging fondness had developed into easy friendship and, with time, into a tangled knot of feelings that they left untouched most of the time. Wade was fiercely loyal and despite his formerly backstabbing ways, one of few people the telepath could trust. In fact, Cable felt that Deadpool was the only one he could thoroughly rely on in this time-period...

Would Nathan have been honest with himself, he would have seen that that was only the surface. Underneath lay the respect and fondness, the rage about the way people judged Wade based on false assumptions and a soul-deep, aching love that he tried to keep to himself.

He had come to love the other man so much it hurt. His heart was aflutter and kept skipping a beat, whenever Wade was near. He always longed for this perfectly broken creature, could not keep his hands away to save his life. He needed Wade, to keep himself sane and remind himself why he was doing these things.

Wade on the other hand did not want to look at it too closely. He had been betrayed far to often and feared, deep down, that when he turned to look at the only beauty he saw in his live, it would crumble and turn up strained and ugly, like everything else had. He joked around it, danced around it with such persistence that nobody besides his Wannabee-Jesus-”boyfriend” could see how deeply afraid he was. Nobody else, not Weasel, not Al, none of them.

But that wasn't important to Deadpool, he didn't need that emotional stuff right now!

“Come ooon!” Wade wined, in a totally manly and dignified way. Shut it, he wasn't pouting like a five-year-old! “You have been at it the whole day! That's like, eight hours! No man in his right mind can do that! You haven't even gotten out on lunch, because I saw that you did not leave your office, or you've got a work-robot who sad there and looked like you were here, while you have gone to have adventures without me, which would kind of suck... but anyway, you just sad there and worked right trough lunch. I saw it from the rooftop over there, not that I was watching you, mind you...”

Nate sighed. “Wade...”

“I mean, who would do that, that's ridiculous! Nobody watches you work your ass of for hours, even if it's such a nice ass...”

“Wade...” Nathan tried again, patience wearing down to a thread. He had a bad headache from reading all day and Wade was obviously working himself into a rant of epic proportions. As much as he loved the man, he just wanted to finish this, so they could go home...

Thankfully, Irene came to his rescue. She marched into his office, hands on her hips an a deep frown marring her face.

“Wade, I TOLD you, Nate has got NO TIME for this! Those papers need to be finished tomorrow morning and if you don't let him work in peace, he is still going to be here well past midnight. So get moving!”

“But Irene...!”

“NO BUT! Move it!”

Nathan gently tugged red spandex over Wade's head, lifted his chin up and looked deep into tired, blue eyes. He smiled a little, which lit those eyes up like christmas trees and pressed the smallest of kisses to soft, dry lips. He could feel Irene's embarrassment as he heard the merc moan, but paid it no mind. Wade came first. It had been hard enough a concept to get into his thick skull. “Go, eat and watch some TV, Wade. I'll be there in an hour ...Please?”

With a defeated sight, Wade lifted himself up. “I'm so getting a back rub out of this!” he grumbled and tugged his Mask back down, walking past Irene with a mock salute and mumbling to himself all the way down the hall.

“You are way to soft with him regarding his attics..”Irene mumbled and took the finished part of today’s Paperwork from the neat pile on his desk, “Some even would say you spoil him.”

The telepath looked up sharply, his eyes boring into hers. “I “spoil” him not nearly enough, Irene.” he told her, tone grave and serious. “He get's better. He is really trying. He behaves as much as he can. So leave him in peace.”

Irene blanched. Obviously, she had expected him to agree with her, so when he chastised her for her causal words she only nodded and left, heart pounding in her chest. Her heels clicked loudly on the tiles outside of Nate's office. With a groan, Nathan rubbed his eyes. He was stressed, tired, hungry and had a headache, but that was no reason to snap at here like that. He would apologise to her in the morning. Now, he had to get those papers done so he could go home...

“I really don´t spoil him enough..” he muttered to himself, an idea forming in his head...

_-_-_-_

It was nearly 12 a.m. when Wade finally wound down enough to go to bed. Nathan had been especially careful with him during the evening, light caresses and lingering kisses, soft and gentle. It made Wade squirm. He didn't like it much when Nate did that, it felt like he was trying to give him the feeling of being touched without actually touching him. It made no sense, but Wade was used to not making much sense to anybody besides himself. Point was, he didn't like where this was headed.

They went trough their evening routine, comfortable with themselves and each other, the movements easy and well practised over two years (or more, marvel continuity was a bitch like that). Clad in a soft pair of boxer-shorts (heh, with stripes today, he needed to wash his hero-motived-ones) Wade crawled into the massive bed (in size as much as in material. when they had started sleeping together, they had killed quite a few. Just because Wade could take whatever Nate dished out, didn't mean that the furniture could) and snuggled down until he was comfortable enough.

Nate came after him, clad only in a pair of yoga-pants that rode low on his hips. "No pj's today?" Wade mumbled, somewhat sleepy. Nate smiled and crawled onto the sheets on all fours. "I was hoping that I will loose my clothes fairly quickly once in bed." He stroked Wades cheek carefully, thumb gliding softly over well known skin, ever changing and warm to the touch. Wade gave a full body shudder, suddenly wide awake and humming with sexually charged energy.

"Oh..."

Nate's smile, full of promises, made his stomach flutter and pooled heat down his spine. "Well, that's good, I mean... uhm, aren't you tired? Not that I not want you or something, it's just... your look is kind of scary. What's up, besides the obvious?"

Dear Bea, Nate's look was scary. like he was some kind of treasure to cherish, like he was the center of the universe or something and wasn't that a scary thought. Nate, unparsed by his babbling, had crawled over him, so Wade lay there, framed by warm, heavy muscle and slightly cooler metal. The way Nate was leaning over him, all Wade could see was his face and shoulders, the rest of the world hidden. All he could focus on was the man over him...

Nathan shifted his weight and cupped Wades cheek with warm, human fingers, thump still stroking his cheekbone and slowly down his Neck, his touch feather-soft. His movements were slow, deliberate and he could feel the nervousness in Wades' tense spine.

“Relax...” He murmured and leaned in, breathing the smallest of the corners of the merc's mouth before he leaned in to Kiss Wade properly. He kept the kiss soft, more worship than claim, lips working slowly, steadily, stroking his tongue over quivering Lips. Wade gave a distressed Keening sound and tried to press their lips harder together, but Nathan simply eased of a little until he laid back again, nervous and tense. He sneaked a hand to the merc's neck and stroked his soft, scar riddled skin with his thump and tilted his head carefully to slot their lips more fully together.

The soft, wed sliding of lips and tongue made his lover writhe on the bed, but Nate knew, that with Deadpool, he needed patience. Change was never easy for him. The T.O.-infected hand sneaked down Wades body and started to stroke up and down his belly. His lips were still softly moving against Wades in a steady, comforting rhythm, more intended to smooth than arouse.

One arm wound around his middle, the other hand buried in his hair. Nate still took his sweet time, kissing, lapping and nibbling at kiss swollen lips. His tongue mapped Wades willing mouth to the last corner, while the merc could only writhe on the sheets.

Satisfied that Wade had relented, Nathan started peppering kisses all over his face, neck and shoulders in a slow, unhurried pace. “What the heck, Nate?” Wade murmured, voice a rough rumble “I thought you wanted, y'know, sexy-times? This is not...”

“Appreciated?” Nate tried and started to place wet, open-mouthed kisses along his neck. Wade shuddered.

“Try expected. Or Needed. I like sex, hell, I love sex, call me a slut and spank me, bite me,” Wade gasped when Nate did exactly that, a nibble, way softer than he was used to. “You don't need to butter me up, y'know. All you have to do is ask...”

“Is it so hard to believe that I enjoy touching you, kissing you? That I don’t just want to fuck you..” more a breathless sign against his neck than real words, still so gentle,” But that I want to express my love to you this way?”

For a few seconds, Wade stared at him like he had just admitted to enjoying setting puppy’s on fire. “You...what?”

Ah...

“I love you..” Nathan whispered, close to his ear and moved back when Wade tried to scramble up. The merc shook his head and laughed, a small, broken sound. “Stop. That´s...” “The truth, Wade...” Nathan held his face, smiling softly at him. “I love you. I´m just no good at saying so, but I thought it came across loud and clear...Well,... obviously not...”

“Have you seen me?” Wade asked, deer in headlights expression, “I look like Freddy slashing Krueger and likely have killed more often than he has! I´m of the hook crazy and my morals and priority’s are all screwed up! How can you, you of all people claim to love me? Are you insane?!”

“What did you think why I was sleeping with you in the first place?” Nathan asked carefully, still holding his face with both hands. It was good that this came up. They needed to work on Wade's complexes anyway...

“I thought you have a mid-life crisis! I thought I am a pity project!... I-I thought you are trying to keep me in check...” Wade shook his head, but Nathan was stronger, heavier and when 300+ pounds of muscle and metal want to hug you, there is not much you can do...

“No, Wade, that´s not it at all! I admit that my motives were pretty screwed up around you, but I swear to all that is holy, it´s not like that! I do love you! More than any other person on this planet. Please Wade, believe me...”

His face pressed into Nate's collarbone, the merc took several long breaths. “Show me...” he muttered, defiant, shaken. And no, he wasn't crying, Nate's aftershave was irritating his eyes!

Nate started again to kiss him, just as gentle as before. One hand kept stroking the back of his neck, causing goosebumps to travel across his skin. The other wound around Wades back and kept him close, fingers softly digging in well toned muscle. Wade's fingers clawed into his hair, the other gripping his arm like a vice, but Nate kept it slow.

After what seemed like hours to Wade, Nathan’s hands started wandering leisurely around his body, stroking, mapping, exploring. Fingers over his hips. In his hair. Down his rips. Wade squirmed with pleasure. Nobody had ever touched him like this, not even before weapon X, before the cancer. He couldn't breathe, his heart clenching and his stomach fluttering and, strangely enough, he was hard in his boxers.

Softly, like he was a priceless china doll, Nate layered him back into the pillows and, keeping eye contact, kissed down his torso. Whenever Wade tried to look away, Nate would start to kiss and lick at the spot until Wade's eyes found his again. His hands stroked up and down his sides, from his armpits to his knees and left a tingling all over his skin.

When his lips reached the waistband of the merc's boxers, Nathan looked down and stroked a hand over Wades crotch. He hooked his fingers into the elastic and tugged them down, over his hips and down his legs. He nuzzled Wade's heavy erection, shortly, and then kissed down his tight. The insides of his legs, the back of one knee, down his calves. He lifted one foot, then the other, to press kisses to his ankles and toes. Wade moaned and giggled when he hit a ticklish spot.

The merc was breathless with wonder. Even trough Nate was always taking good care of him, Wade felt warm, content in his attentions. It felt so good to be touched like that. When Nate kissed his way back up, his breath catching a little. A warm, wet tongue swiped over his penis from base to tip, ripping a moan from his throat. A hand came up to fondle his balls and Wade was writhing in the sheets. “Stop that.” he breathed trough clenched teeth, embarrassingly close to loosing it, “I'm not made of glass, remember?”

Nate caught his eyes wile he licked up the underside and closed his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around and pressing to the skin, breathing heavy trough his nose, hot air tickling his moist skin most pleasantly. He let his eyes fall closed and started to bob his head up and down, slow enough to drive his point across. Wade was made out of glass if you let him. And it was the way he deserved to be treated.

Wade, despite finding the slow peace enjoyable, didn't like to be ignored. He wanted to fuck, not to cuddle. His fingers wound into Nate's hair and he tried to tug him of, only to find himself unable to do so. The faint blue glow was indication enough. “YOU son of a-” Wade growled and tried to wretch free, only for Nathan to stop and press him gently back down.

“Schhh, its okay. Relax, Wade. It's okay, lay down and let me take care of you.“ He again stroked him until Wade was calm again, the leaned down again to resume where he had left of. It didn’t take long to lull Wade into relaxation again, but he kept him restrained. He wanted to take this slow, after all he had a statement to drive in...

Giving head to Deadpool was one of the things Cable immensely enjoyed and yet almost never did. Wade couldn't hold still once you wend down on him, he would buck and trash and generally be bitchy about it. But Wade was relaxed, even trough he held him in check with his telekinesis, in that way that told Nate from experience that he hadn't simply given up on struggling but had really calmed down and didn't feel treated by anything. So for once, Nate took his time. He licked wet stripes over his flesh, enjoying the salt from his sweat and the texture of Wades skin. He licked his balls, gently sucking on them before he took the head into his mouth and bobbed a few times up and down, gradually taking more of him into his mouth, sucking with every upward tug. His hands stroked up and down Wade's tights, kneading hart muscle under the mesh of dips and rises. When the tip of his erection hit the back of his throat, he swallowed. Wade tugged on his restrains, kneeing like a wounded animal. It felt soo good, “God Nate, Nate, more, stop, please!” Wade babbled, shuddering, not daring to move, he didn't want to hurt him and simultaneously he wanted to murder him.

Humming to himself and taking a deep breath, Nate kept going until he could feel the tell-tale signs of Wade reaching his limits. He eased of somewhat and kept only the tip between his lips while stroking the rest with slowly. Wade sobbed and trashed and tried to buck up into moist warmth, desperate for release.

When he came, his whole body wend rigid, spine coiled so tight it might snap. Nate moaned softly while hot, bitter fluid coated his tongue and swallowed. He stroked him trough his orgasm and licked him clean while he came down from it.

“Bastard...”Wade murmured softly, more endearment than insult and Nate kissed him softly. Wade murmured and wrapped his arms around Nathan’s neck. They shared lazy kisses for a while, till Nate could feel Wade harden again. He smiled down on him “More?” He asked softly and Wade punched his arm playfully. “Don't be so smug about it, besides, didn't you want to loose your pants?”

Nathan shrugged wordlessly and tugged this pants off, throwing them to the floor. Wade grinned. “I don't suppose you are trough with this and are going to fuck me properly, right?” “Right.” Nate grinned wider and leaned in again. “But don't worry. I'll make sure you get satisfied.”

“Well, less talking, more fucking!”

“... from you, of all people...”

“Come on, Priscilla, I don't have all night!”

“You are killing the mood...”

“You are killing my boner. You wanna fuck me like a virgin prom queen? Fine, whatever. It’s actually kinda nice. But DO something, for heaven's sake!”

“Fine! Jeez, you sure are hard to please..”

“But you love me anyway!”

Nate smiled. “You got that right, at least...” He delighted in the way Wade' cheeks heated as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He popped it open and coated his fingers generously before he pushed the merc back into the pillows and started kissing him again. He rubbed his fingers together to warm the gel some and then reached down to stroke along the rim of muscles. With a low, pleasured hum, Wade let his legs fall open.

Nathan took his time teasing his lover, drawing circles around his hole, dipping the tip of his finger in, before resuming circling again. Wade made a frustrated sound before trying to get his boyfriend to do more, only to find himself restrained again. With a growl, he moved his head to the side.  
Said boyfriend just started kissing and licking his neck again, finding the spots that made him squirm with practised ease.

“Stop that...” Wade murmured, blushing. He found prep always a turn on, but he was glad when he didn't had to worry about Nate noticing. It was the ends to a mean, not something you should come from...”Healing factor, remember? Come on, Cable, I ahh, don't bruise, I hnn, Don't break, so. cut. It. Out!” he was squirming again, wasn't he? Oh holy hell, If Nate didn't stop right now he was going to...

”Haaaa!”

Come... great.

“Wade?” Nathan looked at him, surprised. Huh, that was new...

“What? I´m a sensitive guy, alright?...So what? Maybe I'm a giant girl for coming from this..hmpf!” He was kissed. Huh... seemed like Nate found this a big turn on...

Wade shuddered and moaned as Nate carefully pushed a finger into his still quivering body, carefully stroking his muscles. His body was on fire in a way he didn't know outside of pain. He only ever felt this alive when everything hurt and he could not escape it. He shook and shivered and Nate had started preping him in earnest. Carefully, two tick fingers were stretching him, pulling his muscles apart.

“It's nice, to feel you come apart from this. It means you are relaxed, that you are enjoying this as much as I do...” Nathan purred into his ear, softly sucking on the lobe. He wanted to be in Wade, so bad it started to hurt. But he had to restrain himself.- Today was solemnly about Wade...

“Yeah,” Wade murmured, shuddering and leaning back. “I admit, I feel good...” He was rewarded with a soft bite and fingers sliding all the way in. “Fuck me...” he breathed against Cable's cheek, kissing it softly. “Just like this. Slow and deep...” He whimpered when Nathan took his fingers out and tugged him up. He sat against the headboard, tugged Wade in his lap and wrapped his arms around him, knees drawn up so that Wade was secure in his arms. He smiled at his lover, lined his erection with his body and trusted up.

They both moaned as he slowly sank into Wade's body, inch by inch. Wade shook in his arms, fingers clawing at his shoulders. He slid easily in and waited. Forehead pressed against Wades shoulder.

“Move, please Nate...” Wade murmured and tried to buck, but the trice damned T.k.-restrained him, kept him from grinding down. His boyfriend got the hint and trusted. Carefully, slowly. More a swaying of hips than anything else, but Wade was so overstimulated that it was nearly to much. He admired Nate's restrain, trough. Keeping a steady, slow rhythm. For him. So Wade could enjoy this. The push and pull and slide and friction and heat. It was glorious and never before had it been like this. Wade sobbed.

“Shh, it's okay..”Nathan whispered and held him close, stroked and kissed him and smiled.

_-_-_-_

Wade woke up, content and sated. He looked up into Nate's sleeping face and smiled. He snuggled down, tugged the sheets over both of them and fell into pleasant, dreamless sleep...


End file.
